1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors for use with media plugs and, ore specifically, slidable jacks having an external fuse access wherein the jacks arc operable with PC cards and other electrical apparatus.
2. Present State of the Art
Electrical apparatus, such as personal computers, cellular telephones, and personal information managers (PIMs), are becoming increasingly dependent upon their ability to electrically communicate or share information with other electrical apparatus. To facilitate this electrical communication, a variety of different types of electrical couplers have been developed. An electrical coupler includes a plug and a corresponding jack or connector. The jack typically includes an aperture or socket configured to receive the plug so as to establish electrical communication therebetween.
Select types of electrical couplers have been designed for use with PC cards. A PC card is a small thin card typically having a standard size. A first type of connector is formed at one end of the PC card and is configured to couple with the electrical apparatus. A second type of connector or jack is formed at the opposing end of the PC card and is configured to couple with a desired outside line such as a telephone line or a network line. Disposed within the PC card is a circuit board providing the necessary circuitry to perform one or more intended functions. For example, in one type of PC card, the circuit board comprises a modem which enables the electrical apparatus to receive and transmit information over telephone lines. In another PC card, the circuit board enables the electrical apparatus to receive and transmit information with a network system over a network cable.
One conventional type of jack used for connecting a PC card to an exterior line comprises a thin plate which is slidably mounted to the PC card. The plate has a top surface with an aperture formed therein. A plurality of short contact pins are rigidly mounted to the thin plate. Each contact pin has a first end that is freely exposed within the aperture and an opposed second end mounted to the plate. A flexible wire ribbon has a first end that is soldered to the second end of the contact pins and an opposing second end that is soldered to contacts on the circuit board within the PC card.
The thin plate can selectively slide between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, the aperture is exposed such that a corresponding plug, for example an RJ-11, commonly referred to as a telephone plug, can be received therein. The plug pushes against the contact pins so as to establish electrical contact therewith. As a result, electrical communication is established from the plug, through the contact pins and flexible wire ribbon, to the circuit board.
Mounted on the circuit board of most PC cards is a fuse. When a power surge, electric short or other irregular or non-standard voltage is applied to the circuit board through one of the connectors, the fuse is blow so as to protect the circuit board. The fuse also protects the electrical apparatus to which the current will subsequently flow. Although blowing of the fuse is effective in preventing further damage, it is also problematic. For example, PC cards are typically sealed closed during the manufacture process. As a result, once the fuse is blown, the PC card must either be returned to the factory for replacement of the fuse or the PC card is simply disposed of and replaced with a new PC card. Neither approach is very cost effective. Furthermore, blowing of the fuse deactivates the PC card and thus shuts down the operation thereof until the fuse is replaced.
fuses can also be mounted within the housing of other types of electrical apparatus such as personal computers, cellular telephones, and personal information managers.